<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Games by etherealmeido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722450">Blind Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido'>etherealmeido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy and Seulgi playing a game to see who can take things the furthest before the other gives up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request I worked on. "Sub Joy and dom Seulgi with a blindfold and butt plug"</p>
<p>If you would like to send me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Seulgi and Joy were playing games with each other. Both girls were trying to see who could push the other's comfort the furthest before they decided to get out of the game. At fist it started with simple things. Almost like a game of truth or dare. But the girls started to get bored with taking turns doing such simple things.</p>
<p>"We need to come up with something more exciting." Joy said. "Something to make this more dangerous and fun!"</p>
<p>Seulgi thought for a moment. And then she spoke up. "How far are you willing to take it?"</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind?" Joy asked.</p>
<p>"What if there was touching involved? What if we did things to each other's bodies? Would you admit you lose if I started to touch you?"</p>
<p>Joy took  second to consider what was being asked of her. And once again asked, "What do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Both girls laughed. Although there wasn't a plan at first, the older girl quickly came up with something. They quickly reviewed their rules. Restating that if anything started to go too far, they could call off the game, and they would both immediately stop. But after the review, they were both willing to take things further.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" Seulgi asked.</p>
<p>Joy nodded, and before long, she watched as Seulgi got up, and walked around looking for something. She grabbed some cloth, and got behind her. Putting it over the younger girl's eyes, she then tied it behind her head. Making a blindfold for her to keep the next part of the game a surprise. She then felt herself being helped up onto her feet. A familiar hand touched her arm, and started to guide her as she was walked to a different room.</p>
<p>Upon arriving, the girl could feel her shirt being lifted up. All of her clothes were removed following that. She knew she hadn't been taken outside or anything. So there was no risk of public display going on. But she still couldn't quite figure out what she was going for by doing this to her. It's not like they were ashamed of seeing their bodies in front of each other or anything.</p>
<p>After stepping out of the pile of her clothes on the floor, Joy could feel her arms being moved. Folded behind her back, and another long piece of cloth binding them together back there. She started to smirk. She couldn't help but feel sexy being bound like this. She almost wanted to tease the girl, and beg to not do this to her. But she was worried it would be taken as a sign of yielding to their rules.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the girl felt something. Her ass was given a hard smack. Her pelvis twitched forward as the sting hit her. The soft hand that had just struck her came right back, along with the other. Both of them began to grip her cheeks hard, and pull them upward, and let them drop. Watching them shake a little as they hit their natural positions again. She could feel the hands immediately come back. Bother of them spreading her cheeks apart now.</p>
<p>Seulgi got down on her knees, and looked at the girl's exposed asshole. Admiring it for a second. Thinking about the things she could do with it. Before going straight for her target, she decided to tease a bit more. Putting her hand out under her, touching her index finger's tip to her clit, and tracing along Joy's folds. Drawing it back towards her. She stuck the finger inside for a moment once she got back to her entrance, and could feel that she was already starting to get wet.</p>
<p>"Seems like you aren't nervous about this at all." Seulgi said, teasing her. Slowly moving her single finger in and out of her. Joy didn't speak. She wanted her to get frustrated from not playing along. After a few more thrusts in and out, Seulgi removed her finger and stood up. Now finally removing her own clothes as well. Joy could hear something rustling around, and she assumed what she was doing.</p>
<p>"Is this really all you had planned?" She said impatiently. Growing bored with waiting for the girl's next move. Still unable to even see through the cloth and know what was happening for sure. "You should have known I wouldn't back out from just that."</p>
<p>As she finished her sentence, she felt a finger slip into her mouth. It slid gently past her lips. And she complied immediately by swirling her tongue around it. Making sure to coat it in her saliva. Once the finger was wet enough, it was taking away from her just as suddenly as it had been put in there.</p>
<p>Things got quiet for a moment. The bound girl was left with no clue what was happening. But then the could feel something touching her from behind again. One hand reached around to her front, and started to play with her breast. The girl let out a small moan as she felt it. But she realized it was just to distract her form what was about to happen.</p>
<p>The same finger that had just been in her mouth was pressed against her back entrance. The girl's body moved from the sudden startling touch. Her feet went up onto her toes for a second, before coming back flat on the ground. The finger followed her body as it moved around. Once she settled and was still again, it started to press.</p>
<p>"Ahh..." Joy let out a soft sound as she felt it.</p>
<p>The finger pushed deeper, until it had hit Seulgi's knuckle. It sat motionless for a second. And then it started to slowly move. The girl was overcome with the awkward feeling. And soon, a second finger was pushing inside along with the first. Side by side, they started to spread her wider. Her upper body started to lean forward as she was left with no choice but to stand there and let it happen.</p>
<p>The fingers began to move more easily. Her body became more used to the penetration, and she started to get into the feeling a bit more. Every so often she could feel Seulgi spreading her fingers apart. As if it was an attempt to widen her more. But just as she was starting to get into it, she felt them being taken out of her.</p>
<p>"Aww! I didn't give up. Why are you stopping?" Joy said, disappointed that her trial seemed to be at an end.</p>
<p>"I wasn't stopping. I was just giving you some mercy before I really put you to the test." Seulgi's words had a clear sinister tone ot them. But the girl had no idea what to make of them.</p>
<p>Seulgi grabbed a large butt plug, and held it up. She considered the size of it, and decided to go easy on the girl. She covered it in lube to help the inexperienced girl out. Joy could feel the cold sensation of the lube touching her where the fingers had just previously been.</p>
<p>"What is that?" She asked. "The shape of the tip feels weird."</p>
<p>Seulgi ignored her questions. And with a big smile on ehr face, she continued to gently touch the tip of it to her hole. Slowly rubbing it over, until she finally stopped with the tip lined up, and started to shove it into her.</p>
<p>Joy shouted as she felt the plug start to push deeper. The shape of it became harder to accommodate as it sunk it. Starting small, and quickly getting wider and wider. When it got to it's widest section, she began screaming. It was much thicker than the fingers had been, even side by side. The girl shook her head back and forth objecting. But she didn't want to tell her to take it out. She came too far to lose this game now.</p>
<p>The shouts and reactions were turning Seulgi on. She kept herself in a crouching posture. Using one hand to manipulate the toy, and the other to start touching herself. She started to pull the toy back out. Almost completely removing it. And then pushed it back in a again. Only to pull it all the way out right after. She loved tormenting the girl, and it was just turning her on more.</p>
<p>Joy could hear the sound of Seulgi's masturbation behind her. She could hear the wet noises as she was rapidly fingering herself. It humiliated her to know this game turned into being her sexual play thing. But at the same time, she couldn't help getting more turned on by it too.</p>
<p>Finally deciding she had been through enough, Seulgi took the toy, and pushed it all the way in. Th plug spread her hole wide, and Joy felt it suddenly close up as it went past the widest part. Almost swallowing it up as it closed back up around the stem. Even feeling the base be pressed against her hard, as the girl made sure she was taking it absolutely as deep as it could reach.</p>
<p>Joy was left in her slightly hunched over posture. Panting as she tried to recover her senses a bit, and let her anal canal adjust to the thing that was now temporarily stuck inside of her. Still hearing the sounds of the masturbation going on behind her. Unknown to her, Seulgi had fallen back a bit, and rested her ass on the ground. Continuing to finger herself, but a bit faster now. Taking in the sight of the girl's soaking pussy, and the toy firmly held inside of her ass.</p>
<p>"G-give up yet?" Seulgi asked, as she was on the verge of her climax.</p>
<p>"If you let me cum, we can call it even." Joy proposed.</p>
<p>Seulgi was having a hard time thinking clearly at the moment. But she decided there wasn't much choice in the matter. If she didn't take the tie, it would be Joy's turn to do something much worse to her. At least this was they could both have a little more fun.</p>
<p>Joy could feel hands touch her back and shoulder. She was being guided again. Seulgi lead her over to a wall, and started ot shove her against it. The younger girl turner her head, and felt the side of her face being pressed up to the wall. Her chest flattening against it from a pressure on her back.</p>
<p>"Don't move." Seulgi whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>Joy was becoming more and more excited. Seungli got back on the floor in a kneeling position. She put her face up to Joy and started to lick her. The warmth of her tongue instantly got her going again. Seugli went back to fingering her dripping vagina as she focused on eating her.</p>
<p>Joy rubbed her face against the wall as she moaned. Her dom's nose bumped the base of the plug inside of her now and then. The slight movement still giving her odd sensations as it shifted against her anal walls. Seulgi's tongue seemed to stop. She could feel her warm breath against her. Seulgi was moaning and breathing heavily as she came from her masturbation. Her free hand slapping against the back of Joy's leg.</p>
<p>Seulgi took a second to catch her breath. She stuck 2 fingers inside of Joy's vacant hole, and start to finger her as rapidly and rough as she could. Her body squirmed from the stimulation.</p>
<p>"Don't stop!" Joy shouted as she felt herself on the edge of finishing. Joy's eyes shot wide open as she felt an unexpected pressure. The butt plug was being ripped out of her asshole in one swift movement.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Joy screamed, as she began to squirt.</p>
<p>Seulgi's hand was covered in her juices and cum. The liquid drenched her fingers and hand. Running down her wrist, and the length of her forearm. Seulgi held her arm up, and began to lick it off of herself. Joy started to lazily back off of the wall, and lowered herself down to her knees. Seulgi helped until her arms, and took the cloth off of her eyes.</p>
<p>"I think we can call it a tie." Joy said in a soft tone. Seulgi silently agreed. Both girls knew from then of it was going to be dangerous if either of them challenged the other to this game again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>